


Guns and Stupidity (Like Always)

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ryan/geoff are like. subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: The Fakes and FakeHaus try to plan a heist.





	Guns and Stupidity (Like Always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranon/gifts).

> I had to most immense honor of writing for Star for our group's secret sunshine event! I'm so sorry this was a little late, work kicked my ass more than I thought it would! I sincerely hope you enjoy :D

Ryan, for the briefest of moments, considered pulling out one of his various guns and start taking aim. Instead he took one of the seats left at the table and sighed inwardly, a headache threatening to begin bloom. It was bad enough planning a heist with his own crew; with Fakehaus in the mix? It was going to be a miracle that any of them survive whatever hairbrained plan Geoff and Bruce were currently bickering about. The merc leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. When the actual discussion of the heist started, he’d start paying more attention.

Or he’ll start paying attention now, as his name was not only said, but whined. “Ryan. Please tell this fuckin’ idiot that this plan will work.” The merc could practically hear the glare in his boss’ voice, the wide, hopefulness of those pretty blues.

“Nah. I’ll go through with whatever it is but I know at least one person is gonna get shot.” Geoff’s indignant cries made him smirk. It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in his Crew. It was that he didn’t have faith in FakeHaus- okay, and maybe he knew how his own guys run. It was going to be a lot of people, a lot of unknown possibilities and consequences. 

“Traitor!” Geoff huffed, ignoring Bruce’s smug laughter. “Turning on your own crew like this. Turning on me! Your boyfriend!” He pouted like a child, crossing his arms and looking as if he were about to throw a fit. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

Ryan chuckled as he opened his eyes. “If I wanted to betray you, I would’ve a long time ago. Unfortunately, a certain asshole made me fall in love with him.” He has been with Geoff for months now but it still made a twinge of nervousness run through him when it’s talked about in the open. People knew, of course, you couldn’t keep something like that secret for long, so he wasn’t nervous about that. It was just… actually having feelings. And having someone return them. 

“Gay,” came Michael’s voice. He was seated a couple of chairs to the right of Ryan, some game or another playing loudly from his phone. The Lad was about as focused as everyone else was- which was to say, not at all. 

“Says you,” Ryan quipped back, grinning at the explosives expert. “Everyone could hear you and Gav last night.” The Brit in question squawked, turning a bright red.

“Ryan! Ryan, you didn’t need to say that! I’m not that loud.”

“You’re pretty fucking loud, Gavvy. I think people across the street could hear you take it up the ass.”

“JEREMY-”

“Look, we’re all pretty fucking gay here. Can we get back to planning the heist?” Bruce tapped on the whiteboard behind him, gathering everyone’s attention- more or less. “According to Geoff, we only have a limited amount of time to pull this stupid shit off. By that I mean we have-” he glanced at the notes magneted to the board, “six hours to prepare. Geoff?”

With one last indignant huff Geoff turned his attention to the board. “Alright, so the truck carrying the jewels from the Maze Bank will leave at about ten tonight. Like dickhead said over here-” that earned him a glare from Bruce, “that leaves us with less than six hours to get all our shit together. Now,” he clapped his hands, “Michael, Adam, and I are going to be the drivers. Take the most armoured ones y’all have, ‘cause you’re gonna need them. Intel says this shit is gonna be surrounded.” He took a pause to glance at his notes, nodding to himself when satisfied. “Ryan, Bruce, and James are our muscles. Get in the truck, get out, escape with the jewels and your driver. Meanwhile, Jack and Jeremy will be up above in jets we’ve acquired from the military base. You two are the best at getting away with them and we need the very best to get this done. That leaves Gavin and Lawrence handling comms and doing whatever nerdy hacking stuff we need done.” The Gent took a deep breath and glanced at each of the faces in the room. “Any questions?”

Maybe it was for the best that there wasn’t any. At least, none said out loud. They usually had days to plan something like this. Now they were working with pennies worth of time, with double the amount of people. As Ryan glanced around, everyone had equal parts of disbelief in the plan and resolution in doing their damndest to make sure it goes off without a hitch. From what the leaders were implying, it was a shitton of money on the line. Not that they were really hurting on that, but it’s nice to get more. And to wreck some havoc on the streets. Ryan sighed as he stood up with the rest of the group, dismissing themselves to work on their part of the plan. It was a crapshoot, to say the least. God himself was going to have to grant them all a miracle to let this go off. Ryan said as much as he left the room, hand in hand with Geoff. “You need to have more trust in us,” Geoff huffed. “We’ve pulled off tighter heists with less time to do it.” He wasn’t… wrong. They just weren’t entirely successful, and someone usually had to go to the hospital. 

The heist went off as well as one could imagine: lots of screaming, lots of swearing, lots of guns going off and threats of murdering one another for this. Somehow though, no one got injured. Maybe a couple bruises, some scrapes, but they didn't need to call any of their doctors or backups that night. As the two crews celebrated their success at the rendezvous point- some safehouse near the city that was FakeHaus’- Ryan sat counting out the jewels, putting them into piles. No one would get their share of the money until everything was sold, but the Gent needed something to do. ‘Sides, the gems were kinda nice to look at. 

His attention was interrupted by a certain someone coming and sitting down next to him. Geoff was quiet for a moment, just watching Ryan work. The merc could feel himself visibly relax as his most favourite and trusted person in the world stayed around, a soft smile started to creep across his face. “Everything okay?” He paused just for a moment to look at his guest, taking in the tired eyes as the adrenaline left, the tattooed arms. Taking in every detail of the man he loved so dearly. 

Geoff curled an arm around Ryan’s waist, leaning into the younger’s body. “I love you,” he said softly. There was a lot unsaid in those words, things like I’m glad you didn’t get hurt. I trust you doing this, and I trust you always. Ryan’s gotten good at hearing the unspoken words. “Even if you don’t think my plans work.”

Ryan smiled, in turn putting in arm around his boss’ and lovers waist. “I love you too.”


End file.
